emory_havenfandomcom-20200213-history
Luka Parker
"Every father's dream boy. Every mother's nightmare too." _______________________________________________ Luka Parker is a Bloodborne Werewolf, who used to belong to the pack The Crescent Walkers, and son of the alpha Louis Parker. He has moved from Ashmore, Pensylvania and settled down in the peaceful and artsy tourist spot of Northern Coastal Oregon. ((OOC NOTE: This page will be consistently updated as the plot thickens with Luka Parker. Any of this information, unless stated that it is well known, cannot be used in RP unless your character has learned these things from Luka himself or heard it from other players who know him well.)) _______________________________________________ Parental Background Cerci & Luka Parker ran a specialized drugs & arms business called the La Ciguapa. A name they had chosen to represent the enchanting lure effect their product had on clientel, bringing them 'into the woods'. La Ciguapa had started out as Luka's business he had inherited from his father, and primarily consisted of werewolves. He had also inherited his alpha position of The Crescent Walkers. Cerci was a human who came from nothing, living in Greenwich - one of the poorest sections of New York in a shabby living situation with 5 brothers. Having been kidnapped and apart of a trafficking scheme the cartel was running, Cerci had resented Louis from the start. Anyone could tell that Louis was madly in love with Cerci, and instead of being used for one of their specialized drug trials, he gave her a choice. Marry him, or be sold off to the highest bidder. Shortly thereafter, Luka Daniel Parker, mismatched eyes and all - was born. Childhood Three years later his sister, Venus Olivia Parker, was born. Although an event incredibly unremarkable to Luka, was his mother's best day of her life. She had always wanted a girl, and not only had she been given that gift - Venus was human. La Ciguapa had a business partner, Glazkov International Firearms, who Louis chose personally as their primary supplier. The Glazkov's had their own werewolf child, Noemi, who had been Luka's only childhood friend as far as he can remember. Cerci, having a firm knowledge in finances and becoming quite the manipulator, had slowly worked her way to the top of La Ciguapa - handling most of the dealings as Louis focused primarily on the children. Luka spent hours being given piano lessons, painting classes, and would refine his writing to become just as silver tongued as his mother. After his first transformation, he was then taught to hunt, fight, and was prepared to one day lead. Luka had a very close bond with his father, being the only role model in his life, he looked up to him immensely. However, Luka was deeply terrified of his father. Knowing the things she was capable of, and what little respect she held for the value of life. Leaving New York Tensions were rising in La Ciguapa, as they were between Cerci and Louis. Louis had begun making deals with the Vampires - the one race Cerci vowed to never serve - behind her back. Cerci had very little trust in Louis already, and that was the last straw. Luka was 17 years old when Cerci forced him to fight his father. It was there that Luka gained the scar on the lefthand side of his lip, and almost won the fight had he not been pinned under the much larger-sized wolf. Within moments of his life, Cerci shot his father. It was then, with Louis' bleeding out body on top of him, that he decided to move to Pennsylvania and start over. In Progress...